prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wait
Synopsis Malcolm takes a detour from his mandated vacation time when he finds out a killer on the loose is mimicking homicides from one his favorite children's books, "The Count of Monte Cristo." With added help from a very excited Martin Whitly, the NYPD trace the case back to a high society family planning one of the biggest weddings of the season, so Malcolm and Dani get dressed up to attend the event and track down their culprit. Meanwhile, Jessica scores an invite herself and is eager to make her return to the New York elite. Plot Quotes (While holding down a landmine) Malcolm Bright: Thinking of a really bad plan and, um saw you called. Martin Whitly: And you picked up? Why? Malcolm Bright: Honestly, I have no idea. Pray tomorrow- I got to go. Martin Whitly: I'd say that went well...Oh, should I have said I love you? (On the phone) Martin Whitly: You said there was a bomb. JT Tarmel: Land mine. Martin Whitly: Ooh. Who said that? JT Tarmel: Nobody. Martin Whitly: You know, the police do prosecute for the king. Maybe you should have joined the family profession, Malcolm... By which I mean medicine. (On the phone) Dani Powell: He's a money manager to the one-percenters. Martin Whitly: Oh, there's a lady cop? Oh, how wonderf - (Malcolm hands up the phone) (while tying to save his life) William Voight: Couldn't we talk about this later? Malcolm Bright: Hopefully! Martin Whitly: George Taylor always wanted his son to live, uh, a certain life, even if Cal didn't agree. (Loudly whispers) And according to Page Six, Cal has felt trapped by his family for years. Malcolm Bright: If George is forcing Cal into a life he doesn't want, marriage without love. That could cause anyone to snap. Martin Whitly: So you think Cal's gonna kill his father. Well, I mean, I could be projecting. Jessica Whitly: Malcolm!? (Angerly) I knew you'd never join a conga line. What the hell are you doing here?! (To Dani) Also, you look fabulous. Dani Powell: Oh, you, too. Cal Taylor: You can't be here. Malcolm Bright: And yet here we are. Do you have a second? Cal Taylor: I'm calling security. Malcolm Bright: It's about Voight and Connor. Funny story. Cal killed one of them. Malcolm Bright: He's not worth it, Isabella. None of them are. You can find peace. Without killing. (Alexandre) Dumas said it best: "All of human wisdom can be summed up "in these two words: 'Wait and hope. Notes * Martin Whitly and Hector have acted out scenes with Hector playing the part of Malcolm many times. it's not known if Martin does this because he thinks Hector embodies his son, or simple yo aggravate him. Trivia * This episode is based off the book The Count of Monte Cristo. In 1815 Edmond Dantes is falsely imprisoned by his jealous "friend". After 14 years he escapes and uses a hidden treasure to exact his revenge against the three men who wronged him. * Alexandre Dumas was author of The Count of Monte Cristo. and wrote "All of human wisdom can be summed up "in these two words: 'Wait and hope. Goof: * The flintlock pistol shouldn't have had more than 1 single shot in it, that was already used before Malcome fired at the window. Cast Starring Guest Starring * James Saito as Dr. Higa * Chris Ghaffari as Cal Taylor * Michael Siberry as George Taylor * Dennis Boutsikaris as William Voight * Armando Acevedo as Hector * Gary Perez as Ernesto Cora * Andrea Morales as Isabella Cora Promotional Videos Category:Season One Category:Episode